


That's a Long Story

by im_the_hero



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Adults being flakey and not wanting to tell the truth, Dimension Travel, M/M, im really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The bus was slowly pulling into view. What would he telling them? 'Sorry Stanley's not here right now, he's off with his crazy boyfriend committing intergalactic crime.'?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Um. No. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to out Stanley like that to them anyway. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Long Story

Stanford was not pleased with his brother. But then again, that's nothing new. Ford tapped his foot and checked his watch, waiting at the bus stop for now sixteen about to be seventeen at the end of the summer Mabel and Dipper. Since Weirdmogetton, Stanley and Stanford had certainly grown closers, but a wrench was thrown into the equation. 

A wrench by the name of Rick Sanchez. 

Stanford met Rick at Backupsmore, and at midterm Rick was promptly kicked out for missing class and selling pot brownies. After that, Stanford never saw him again.

Evidently Ford couldn't say that for Stanley. Ford has no idea how that tale came to be, and honestly Ford doesn't want to know.

Where those two hooligans were currently Ford had no clue, all he knew was the twins would be disappointed if he weren't here. And frankly, so would Ford. 

The bus was slowly pulling into view. What would he telling them? 'Sorry Stanley's not here right now, he's off with his crazy boyfriend committing intergalactic crime.'?

Um. No. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to out Stanley like that to them anyway. 

Ford's palms started sweating. He'd just have to sugar coat it for them, leave out small details. Although, it felt like lying to Ford. The bus came to a stop, the door right in front of him and it swung open. 

"Gruncle Ford!" Mabel launched herself off the last step and into Ford's arms. Dipper bounded off the last step and wrapped his arms around Ford's middle for a moment before letting go. They chattered at him in turns, the bus driver grabbing their luggage and Waddles, setting them on the bench, and then pulling away.

Mabel finally let go then, dropping to the ground and holding Ford at arms length. She smiled. "You got shoter!"

Ford laughed and Dipper elbowed her. "Mabel you grew! Dumb dumb." Dipper took a moment to look around. "Hey, where's Gruncle Stan?"

Ford started sweating, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well um, one of Stanley's friend came into town and he's uh, taken up a lot of Stan's attention."

Just then a green light came from the woods behind Ford, followed by voices.

"I told you I didn't want to be late! Theses kids are important to me! "

"Yeah I hear ya. M-Morty couldn't help me by himself t-UHHG-his time."

Stan stepped out from the trees, looking disheveled and bruised. "Yeah whatever. Just get rid of that bag," he ordered in a harsh whisper.

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel yelled, a rapping her arms tight around him. "I've missed you so much! Did you miss us?"

Stan hugged her back. "You know I did pumpkin. I missed both of you."

"Um, Gruncle Stan, Um. Is that the FBI? Are you being investigated again?" Dipper asked with concern.

"Hell n-no kid." Said the man. "T-the name is R-Rick Sanchez."

"You must be the friend Gruncle Ford mentioned." Mabel said, arms still wrapped around Stan. "Hi, Mabel here! And this guy is Dipper." Dipper waved.

Rick grumbled a moment. "Yeah sure nice ta meet cha."

"Uh, Grandpa Rick, I uh, did what y-you asked. C-can we go now?"

Rick sighed. "G-geez Morty, Y-UHHG-you're so in-in-in, you're so rude. C-can't you see Lee's hanging out with with his nephew or niece or whatever?"

"Wow Gruncle Stan, where did you get this guy?" Dipper said, sounding agitated and offended. 

"We know you're rude, it's part of your charm." Mabel chimed in. "But this guess is mean."

"Oh, it's f-fine. H-he's always like this." The boy said. "I-I'm Morty. Rick's grandson. Who's missing AP C-Chemistry to be h-here, and I've missed that class often enough that I-I'm taking a summer course. That I'm p-paying for m-myself. So, if we-we could go, I'd s-still like to make my class."

Rick belches. "G-god Morty you're so needy. F-fine, I'll take you to your s-stupid class." The man pulled a strange looking gun from his waist. "I-I'll be right back doll face." Rick pecked Stan on the cheek before creating a green portal with his gun, the two stepping in before the portal closed.

Everything was tense in the silcence. Mabel finally removed her arms from around Stan. 

"You got a boyfriend?!" Dipper yelled, completely shocked.

Stan felt his heart pound in his chest. This wasn't wasn't-he didn't want it to happen like that.

"In my defense, he's not usually a jerk like that." Stan said with a smile. "So, uh. Yeah. That happened."

"Where did you even meet him?" Mable asked.

"Heehee, that's one really long story. To sum it up, he saved my life a couple of different times. And endangered it too."

"No way!" Mabel said. "So, is this like, true love together at last? Are you guys gonna get married?!" Mable took Stan's face in her hands. "Can I help plan the wedding?"

Stan laughed. "Sure. Knock yourself out kiddo."

\--------

"We're not getting married Lee. Wh-UUHG-at the fuck were you thinking?" Rick said at dinner.

"Watch your language!" Ford scolded. 

"I didn't think she'd actually plan a wedding and make Save the Dates!" Stan defended.

"You should know her better than that Gruncle Stan." Dipper said. "Weddings, crafts, cute animals. She takes all of that very seriously."

"She hasn't sent any yet, has she?" Stan asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Dipper said.

Stan hopped out of his seat. "Mabel no! Don't send those out!"

"I-I'm not get-getting married again." Rick said as Stan darted out the door.

"What do you mean again?" Ford asked.

"And y-UHHG-you call yourself a genius." Rick shot at Ford. "I got married, had a daughter, and my marriage went to hell. I w-was a dead beat dad, and she left me and took Beth with her. I-I can do re-relationships, but m-m-marriage is something I'm n-no good at."

"But Gruncle Stan!" Mabel said, following Stan into the kitchen, who was carrying a box full of Save the Dates and drawn up plans and designs. "You told me I could plan the wedding!"

Stan dropped the box to the floor, letting himself fall onto his chair. "Mabel sweetie, I know you mean well, but it's still a little early to be talking marrige."

Mabel's eyes darted from Stan to Rick. "You guys do love each other, right?" 

"Of course," they happen to answer at the same time. They looked at each other. 

"Then why don't you just do it?" Mabel asked.

Rick sighed. "If we get married we wouldn't have a big ceremony anyway. W-waist of m-money anyway."

Her eyes light up. "So you would get married? I just have to tone it down?"

"Not s-saying that," Rick interjected. "Hate to-to burst your b-bubble kid, but we ain't getting m-married."

Mabel looked at them. "I, I don't understand."

Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay kiddo, it's like this. We're both too old and set in our ways to really settle down. Asking us to do that is like asking you to not knit sweaters." Mabel gasped. "I know, so we appreciate the effort, but maybe you could help my brother tie the knot."

Ford choked on his food. "Stanly! What are you thinking?!"

Stan snikkered. "What? Not embarrassed about your boo thang, are ya Fordsy?"

"Stanley please! Don't do this!" Ford begged.

"What? I wasn't gonna tell em who you keep sneaking out of the basement to go see."

Mabel rounded her gaze on him. "Gruncle Ford, did you get a girlfriend?"

"Or a boyfriend?" Dipper shot in, shoveling more food in his mouth 

Ford began to sweat.

Dipper laughed. "Five bucks it's McGucket!"

Mabel pushed in next to Dipper. "Oh my gosh! Dipper you are a genius! College sweet hearts and all that junk! Gruncle Ford you have to tell me!"

For pulled at the collar of his turtle neck sweater. "Well Mabel, we um. We were always close in college, and. Well, that's a very long story."

Mabel and Dipper both huffed, crossing their arms. "Well some one better start telling some stories."

Rick took a metal flask from his lab coat. "L-listen kids, when adults say it's a long story, they're either too lazy to tell it or-or it's s-super co-UUUHHG-mplicated." Rick took a long gone gulp from his flask, followed by another loud belch. 

"Well Rick, do you wanna tell us?" Dipper challenged.

Rick laughed. "What th-these two call long s-stories, I can sum up real fast. So, I'm sure Six Fingers told y-you we met in-in-in college? Yeah, I got kicked out for skipping class a-and selling drugs. School is a l-l-load of crap when you're as sm-smart as I am. I j-joined a band with two of my b-best friends and after a concert I met L-Lee here in a bar. And we hooked up. And did s-some illegal shit. It was awesome."

"But Gruncle Stan said you saved his life. What did you do?" Mabel asked.

"I w-wouldn't say I saved his l-life. I just offered offered him a job as a body guard. And fu-"

Stan clamped his hand over Rick's mouth. "They don't need to know about that!"

Rick licked Stan's hand. Stan jerked his hand away, whipping is on Rick's lab coat. "As I was saying. U-until Lee met me, he was homeless, scamming people, stealing, s-selling himself on the street. So, I-I guess Y-UHHG-you could say I saved his l-life. But whatever."

"Gruncle Stan," Dipper said, voice full of emotions. "Did you really?"

Ford looked heart broken. "Stanley. Yo-you didn't, did you?"

Stan watched the floor intently. "I didn't really have anywhere to go. And don't you dare say I could have called you. We both know that would be a lie."

Everyone was silent, letting the new information sink in.

"I'm sorry Gruncle Stan." Mabel said. "I had no idea. I feel awful."

Stan brought her in for a hug. "It's not your fault pumpkin. I hide it pretty well. Conartists for a reason."

"Wait, what about Ford?" Mabel asked. "I wanna know the story about McGucket. You know, the romancing part."

Ford laughed. "How about I tell you tomorrow. That's enough stories for one night."

"Yeah Mabel," Dipper said, finishing his soda. "We haven't even unpacked yet. He can tell us tomorrow."

Mabel held her pinkies out to them. "Promise?"

They locked pinkies with her. "Promise."


End file.
